


Holding Hands

by Dragomir



Series: Blank Canvas [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Holding Hands, M/M, Schmoop, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants everyone to see him doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Blank Canvas, but does not involve any paint.

Dorian is nervous, at first. Not only because it’s a public display of his affection for Solas - although what they have goes _beyond_ affection - but because he’s _Tevinter_. And Solas is an elf.  If anyone sees them, Dorian knows his panic will come from two sources: One, that he is the evil Tevinter magister of Skyhold and people will assume things that are not true, and two, that is he from _Tevinter_ , and this would never be allowed there. (Not between two men, and certainly never between a human and an elf - even if said elf were the human’s slave.  _Especially_ not then.)

Solas squeezes his hand reassuringly as they leave the rotunda. Dorian takes a deep breath and locks his fingers with Solas’ as they enter the great hall. He wants everyone to know that he is with Solas. Because this is the South, and he will not be hurt for being with another man. Because he doesn’t want Solas to think he is ashamed.

Because he wants, more than anything, to be seen holding hands with someone he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://dragormir.tumblr.com/post/124775812333/what-about-hand-holding-for-solas-dorian).
> 
> Hit me up with more prompts on [tumblr](http://dragormir.tumblr.com/).


End file.
